


Bring on The Fireworks

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 10 Years of SGA, 5+1 Things, Anniversary, Celerations, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways the core five members celebrate the 10th Anniversary since they embarked on the Atlantis expedition and one way Atlantis does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on The Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This has been swirling around in my head from the beginning of this fest I hope you enjoy X333

I.

Technically Ronon has been there for 9 years. But with less time, he feels the need to celebrate after Stadea fell Atlantis became his home, and it’s inhabitants became it’s family. Most of all, when he thought he was dead after 9 years of running, this place, the ground were the ancients walked became brought him back to life.

While the city throws a party Ronon finds a spot on the dock that overlooks the whole city. He pulls out a tiny little piece of paper.

“It’s been a long time since I wrote a poem,” He said unfolding the contents. “never too late.” He clears his throat and begins to read.

_City by the sea,_  
Place of holy ground  
And shelter to many  
Tonight you shine,  
So bright you shine  
So bright. 

II.

“I wanna hear another story mama!” Torren cries out with joy, the Athosian children that gather with him cheer. Some whistle some chant “one more”.

Teyla feels exhausted. She had been spending the day telling her son and his friends the stories of her adventures. They ranged from the incident of the life sucking bug….to the evil warlord, Torren degraded to “”Lord Koalaface” after he was mentioned casually in a conversation, who tried to take over the city. 

But Teyla doesn’t seem to mind. Reliving memories of her days on Atlantis, 10 earth cycles after the Atlantis expedition found the lost city was only fitting. She pulls Torren onto her lap and smiles:

“Fine.” She said “One more.”

III. 

“You are never really this nice to me Doctor McKay,” Zelenka says as Rodney pulls out a large bottle of champagne.

“10 years Zelenka,” Rodney responds putting two glasses on the table before pouring the amber bubbly liquid, “and you put up with my shit. I mean I am still have more intellect than you, and I’m more capable of running a lab than you but still you are valued I appreciate you.”

“Of course you still make this a moment about you,” Zelenka mumbles in Czech before taking one of the wine glasses. He raises his glass and smiles, “to 10 years of being able to stand each other.”

“And to ten more.” Rodney adds.

They tap their glasses together and take a long sip of their wine.

VI.

John sneaks out of the party to take the jumper into the sky. Sometimes when he was sentimental he liked to be alone it left it time to think. He flies to a point where he can get a perfect view of the city and parks the jumper. He pulls out a beer and begins to remember.

He first thinks of the bad. All the people he lost under his command from Colonel Sumner to Elizabeth. He twists his face at that as he turns to all the times he suffered. From almost turning into a bug and to when he was fed to a wraith by Kolya as his horrified teammates watched.

But then he thinks of the good. The laughs, the people he saved, the people he met. There were so many things he had seen in this city and fallen in love with. And above all…..he finally found a place where he belonged. He raises his bottle and looked at city and smiles.

“To you old girl,” He sighed, “thank you for everything.”

V.

She rests against a jumper in the bay. She doesn’t know how long she had been waiting for him down here. Minutes, hours? It seemed like days in her opinion. But on the 10th anniversary since she came to this city….she declared after seven years of hiding and running from replicators this would be the day she would finally come home. And she wants John to be the first person she sees.

A lone jumper comes into the bay. When it lands John sets his eyes on her. Slowly he steps out eyes looking like they have seen a ghost.

“Elizabeth?” He says.

Her eyes are watering as she nods her head.

“Don’t worry John,” She said her voice cracking, “I am real as day.”

John let out a strangled happy sob and ran into her arms. Elizabeth rests her head on his shoulder and buries her face in his neck. He smells of the ocean….home.

“Welcome home ‘Lizabeth,” He whispers as he rests his chin on the top of her head, “Welcome home.”

\+ I. 

The celebration of the tenth anniversary of Atlantis and the return of their leader rages well into the night. There is dancing, laughter and tears as memories were spoken and speeches were made. Suddenly there is a loud boom. The inhabitants look up and see the yellow lights that have usually graced the city has started to shift into many different bright colors.

“Mama look,” Torren giggles and holds onto Teyla pointing.

She cannot help but nuzzle her nose into her son’s cheek.

“It is beautiful isn’t it?” Teyla said. 

“Is it just me or is the city having an acid trip?” Rodney blinks at the sight.

Fireworks erupted from the towers and into the sky. John wraps his arms around Elizabeth and Rodney who stand at his side’s waists as he watches a wide range of colors explode in the sky. They temporarily shine amongst the stars before fading into the ocean below.

“No Rodney,” John said a grin forming on his lips, “the city….she’s thanking us.”

Elizabeth stares at the sky in wonder. There is always a reason Atlantis is so special to all of them.

“He’s right,” She elaborates, “this city was trapped on the bottom of the ocean for many years, we found her, made her home. She was with us from the best and worst of times and felt what we all felt. She appreciates us for giving us that experience.”

“I think we should be the one’s thanking her,” Ronon says. The four of them that stood with him nodded. He finished the final lines to his poem, “ _so bright, so warm, she’s not only home, she’s unity._ ” 

The five of them raise their heads to sky and watch their city shine as bright as the stars.


End file.
